Waroga
is an alien that appeared in Ultraman Cosmos episodes 14 and 48. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos Waroga I Appearing on a night from seemingly out of nowhere, Waroga attacks a young woman named Reni Kurosaki in a small town. Once Musashi arrived he quickly transformed into Ultraman Cosmos to fight Waroga. However not long into the battle, Waroga turned into a purple orb and flew off while cosmos turned back into Musashi to bring Reni back to the base. That night Waroga decide to awaken an ancient monster from beneath the ground by the name of Galbas to assist him. When EYES tried to learn about Reni and thus why Waroga was targeting her, they soon discovered she had virtually no records whats over and upon a medical examination from SRC, She had some sort of alien technology in her brain like a beacon. Upon investigating further up the chain of command, Musashi found out from an intelligence officer that Reni was a presumed casualty in an accident while on a mission in a satellite and since she was sucked into space her body was never recovered. Reni remembered sometime later as Musashi managed to flee with her form a research institute that wanted to dissect her that Waroga actually saved her when she was in a vacuum of space. During this time Waroga set Galbas loose to cause some havoc to lure Cosmos out and managed to takeover EYES's computer to during this time of prevent them from assisting. After Galbas nearly knocked out Cosmos with a fireball and destroyed a nearby electric plant Waroga arrived on the scene making the situation much worse. Once Galbas destroyed a squad of tanks and Cosmos reverted to human form, Waroga fled the area quickly. The next night however a special device was activated that destroyed the chips that allowed Galbas to be controlled by Waroga. Comos to challenge him with the hero going from Luna to Corona Mode. Although the battle was difficult, Cosmos managed to destroy Waroga with a shoot of the Prominence Ball. Waroga II Waroga reappeared again months later where he planned a scheme to eliminate Musashi/Cosmos by revealing the place for him and EYES and JADF Forces to combat. As the battle rages, Musashi is about to transform but knocked by one of Waroga's beam. The next day, Waroga revealed that he will attacked the SRC Medical Centre as everyone evacuated from the hospital and the place now becoming a battlefield for Waroga and Earth Defense Forces. With all defenses proven ineffective, Musashi finally awaken from a coma and transform into Cosmos. Though Waroga managed to overpower him, but Shinobu pilots the TECCH Spinnar and a surviving army tank attack its eyes. Cosmos took this opening and destroys him with Blazing Wave. Data : Waroga's arms are shaped like swords which used in combat. ** : Waroga can fire a purple beam from the swords on his hands. These beams can cause large explosions when they hit and can match the power of other beams. *Teleportation: Waroga is capable teleporting long distances at will. *Invisibility: When needed, Waroga can become invisible to the naked eye. *Orb: In order to faster movement, Waroga can transform his body into a small purple orb and fly trough the air. **Energy Bolts When in this state he can also unleash a storm of purple energy bolts. *Technology Control: Waroga can control or disrupt technologies. This also includes his Modulator Biochips. ** : Waroga can implant microchip on humans or monsters to control their actions in order to made them serve under his bidding. He used this on a woman to infiltrate EYES Base and on Galbas. *Dream Invasion: Waroga can interact with humans when they sleep or unconsciousness. :;Weakness Waroga's eye seems to be the source of his invisibility ability, destroying it would cause him to unable to use it. Also, he is fully vulnerable in orb mode. Screenshot_20181009-194755.jpg|Sword Punch Arms Waroga Arm Shot.png|Arm Shot Waroga Teleportation.png|Teleportation Waroga Orb.png|Orb Waroga Energy Bolts.png|Energy Bolts Waroga Modulator Biochip.png|Modulator Biochip - Chaos= Chaos Waroga :;Stats *Height: 66 m *Weight: 50,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Spear Punch Arms: Chaos Waroga's arms are shaped like spears which used in combat. **Arm Shot: Chaos Waroga can fire a purple beam from the spear on his hands. These beams can cause large explosions when they hit and can match the power of other beams. *Wormhole Transformation: Chaos Waroga can transform into a wormhole once he's defeated and dragging the opponent to the hyperspace. *Orb: In order to faster movement, Chaos Waroga can transform his body into a small orb and fly trough the air. :;Weakness Despite having his combat skills upgraded, this however costs his defense, making him futile to attacks. Chaos Waroga Arm Shot.png|Arm Shot Chaos Waroga Wormhole Transformation.png|Wormhole Transformation Chaos Waroga Orb.png|Orb }} Other Media Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Waroga is also playable in video game Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. His clone in the Ultraman Fighting Evolution 0 was used by Alien Temperor. Chaos Waroga In the series he doesn't have any transformations, but in the game he has one transformation named . ULTRAMAN manga In the 2011 manga, ULTRAMAN, an alien named Alien Bris is rather similar to him in appearance and armament. They are so similar some have theorized they may be the same species or related in a similar way to Alien Baltan and Alien Adacic. Gallery 4cb1fd0a60fd4977f4f09285900f296f.jpg 01e2d9bfb943a2d82eaf4612c59db211.jpg Waroga ult-742.jpg|Waroga in Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth. a4906d529708ee09f77c717366164c51.image.280x280.jpg|Waroga Spark Doll Saroyan Figure.jpeg|Bandai'a first Waroga figure. 2007 Waroga.jpeg|The 2007 reissue of Waroga. Waroga.png Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Video Game Kaiju Category:Ultraman Fighting Evolution Rebirth Characters Category:Chaos Organism Victims